The Burning Desire
by JadeofFire
Summary: Years after the war, Mai and Zuko get married...and their wedding night ends up being hotter than they expected. Lemon, smut. If I get enough reviews I'll write a sequel, thanks :D


She was beautiful. A white wrapped gown trimmed with gold slung around her body and was tied at her thin waist. It shone in the late afternoon sun, and trailed behind her with every long step she took. The young woman had her hair up elegantly, covered in small red flowers ordered for the royal fire nation wedding. A crown jewel was carefully set and pinned to the ribbon tied in Mai's raven hair. She followed the line of the sunset colored aisle, and kept her eyes on the bouquet of pure black flowers she held in her palm. All eyes were on the bride.

Zuko stood, breathing heavily in his silk robes. He was groomed just as well as the girl gliding towards him. His amber eyes glimmered as he stared up and down his bride. She was tall and thin, yet with every step she took, her hips seemed to make the cloth covering them glide and weep. The neckline of the white dress fell deep into her chest, revealing her small amount of cleavage. Deep, fiery breaths escaped from the young man, accompanied by a few droplets of sweat running down his neck. The sun started to fall behind the alter, and Mai's eyes trailed up to Zuko. A small grin formed in the corner of her mouth as she realized that she was about to Marry the most handsome man in all of the kingdom.

"You may be seated," the priest covered in golden robes motioned the hundreds of guests to sit. Mai slowed as she approached the archway. It was decorated with black and white abstract designs, blooming flowers, and details all in sunset themed colors. Below it, the two lovers began to state their vows. Zuko poured his heart out to the one he loved. They had been together for close to 4 years now. Though they had been through arguments and time apart, the couple managed to realize that they needed each other.

The ceremony continued until dusk, and was quite the party. Wine seemed to almost flow through the doors of the main building of the royal family. Zuko clinked glassed with Aang, the now matured and engaged Avatar. Sweets covered the tables, and centerpieces made the space look like a fantasy world. Mai's eyes sparkled and her cheeks flushed with every compliment that was shot towards her. Jealous women sat and spied through the bride's soul. Jealous men looked away from the groom. Music played, alchohol was over consumed, and commoners left giddily out the doors. As the clock approached midnight, the last of the guests were escorted out…or pushed out in the case of a few.

"This is all so weird, isn't it?" Zuko asked as Mai nuzzled her head onto his shoulder. He lay back onto the sofa and cupped his arm around his bride.

"It's all so good…" Mai smiled slightly under the dim light of the candle centerpieces left over from the reception. Zuko lifted her head slightly, and leaned in towards her. He planted a peck on her red stained lips, slowly at first, and began to dip his head back as Mai pushed herself forward.

"Why don't you excuse the guards, tough guy," Mia whispered in his ear, making him shiver and nod in response.

"Men, you are dismissed," he motioned them out.

"But, sir," one man was interrupted by the fire lord's voice.

"I said, you are dismissed," the man nodded and motioned to his two other guards. The door closed behind him.

"Now, where were we?" Mai chuckled cupping Zuko's face in her hand.

"Mai," Zuko pushed it away to her surprise," it's our wedding night…I want to make it everything for you. I need you tell me what you want," his voice traveled of and took a serious tone now.

"You're so sexy when you're sweet," Mai sat up on his lap," I want you." Zuko sat up as well, pushing Mai to the side of the sofa.

"I don't want to hurt you. You're so delicate and beautiful," he placed his hand on her waist.

"Delicate? God knows that's an understatement," Mai rolled her eyes and pulled at her dress's neckline. Zuko pulled himself a little closer.

"I'll bore you, you don't find pleasure in anything…"

"Zuko, I find pleasure in you," Mai's eyes looked almost sweet as they scanned up to meet Zuko's. He smiled at her. The girl leaned in closer, almost touching his ear his her lips.

"Excite me," she whispered. At that moment Zuko's hair fell from the topknot on his head, and he threw the satin ribbon to the ground. Closer he pulled Mai, almost into him, and over the rest of his body. He trailed her dress with his fingers, feeling everything through the thin cloth. Zuko fumbled with his fingers franticly, trying to untie the corset around Mai's torso. Finally it slid down, and exposed Mai's lace undergarments, which were black and sheer. They were tied onto her with satin little bows, which Zuko thought looked a bit frilly for her taste. Yet, he seemed to be the one who was excited with all this, even more than Mai.

"My turn," she said licking her lips, before she leaned into his chest and grabbed the ribbon that tied Zuko's robes. She tugged at it, and exposed his muscled figure underneath. The robes slid down the side of the couch, and landed gracefully on the floor. Zuko's private parts hardened underneath his shorts.

"Urgh," he pushed himself up the couch a bit, and continued to moan as Mai slid her hand into his clothes. Before he knew it, her mouth was trailing down his torso and sliding down to his crotch. She began to lick the tip of his now fully erect penis, slowly at first, and faster as time went on.

"Oh, god…," he managed to let out, his hands were now in fists, his Adam's apple bobbed up and down as moans escaped his lips. Mai continued, now adding her hands to the sexual dance. Warm, wet, spit traveled down Zuko's shaft and onto the legs. Mai moaned a bit as well. He dared look down in the midst of it all, and saw the most erotic picture he had ever seen. His wife was bent over himself, and her breasts were pressed together with every suck of his dick. She took it deeper and deeper into her throat.

"God damn it!" He yelled as a spurt of fire rose in the air from his hands.

"I guess that's what they mean when things get hot?" she giggled a little and reached behind her.

"What are you doing?" Zuko sat up.

"I can't easily have sex with you while wearing clothes can I?" with that, her bra fell from her breasts, and onto Zuko's lap.

"You're beautiful," he gasped while leaning forward. He placed his hand onto her shoulder, and gently slid it down to her bosom. Slowly, her traced his finger around her nipple and lowered her back. She arched backwards on the sofa, and started to breath deeper. They hardened, and Mai finally looked down at her panties. Zuko got the message. He hooked his thumb in the corner of them, sliding them down her thighs.

"I'm ready," she let one leg slide off the couch, and dangled the other one over the back. She was spread open as wide as possible.

"It'll hurt," Zuko said as a warning as he gripped his erection in his palm. Mai did nothing but nod, and Zuko moved forward. He pressed his head in slightly, to get her used to the feeling. Mai cringed and bit her lip. He pushed another 3 inches in and a bit of blood slid down her legs. Zuko looked surprised that Mai would still be a virgin, but was still relieved. He finally pushed in all the way, and moaned deeply. Mai clenched and arched backwards even more. Zuko began to thrust his chiseled hips to the beat of their breathing. His cock pressed up farther inside of her, and it felt as if she was going to explode with passion. Her vagina tightened with every movement.

"Oh….," Mai moaned. Zuko began to thrust even faster as they both reached climax. He clenched his teeth and groaned, trying to contain himself. Mai grabbed onto his shoulders, almost digging her nails into his skin.

"Yes!," Mai begged for more, "come inside me!" The sound of lovemaking filled the room. Zuko shot out his load and it made her scream. It wriggled inside of her and caused Mai to Orgasm. The experience was magic. Explosions were inside of her body, and Zuko pulled out of Mai. His penis was wet and covered with fluid. It was exhilarating, and he was exhausted.

"OHHH!" she grabbed hold of her own breasts and sighed deeply. Her head plopped down into his chest.

"Now that…was hot," Zuko breathed heavily rubbing his wife's back.

"I expected nothing less from a fire lord…" she drifted off to sleep….naked and deflowered, on top of the sexiest man in the fire nation.


End file.
